


hooked on a feeling

by sxndazed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crochet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: There's something in Atsumu's gym bag that Shouyou can't quite recognise or figure out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 33
Kudos: 201





	hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> In which I project my hobbies onto different characters in fic. Just something silly as I try to get myself to write a little more regularly! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> edit: now with art!!! linked in the end notes!! courtesy of the lovely twitter user, [trashsmileyface](https://twitter.com/trashsmileyface?s=20)!

There's something in Atsumu's gym bag that Shouyou can't quite recognise or figure out.

He sees it out of the corner of his eye, his glance shifting left as he pulls on a shirt while Atsumu stuffs his bag after practice. It's always too quick, the movements blurring before he can even begin to really look at what he's seeing. The bag zips closed, and Atsumu leaves with his peace of mind while Shouyou's left thinking about it more than he should.

It's kind of ridiculous how much his mind wanders back to what's in Atsumu's bag.

It's just unexpected, that's all! Shouyou's pretty familiar with what his teammates bring with them to practice, and they all have similar stuff. Towels, water, snacks, an extra set of clothes, shoes, jackets, and whatnot. He knows Atsumu's got a nail kit and fancy hand lotions and travel sized skincare items for when he gets out of the shower. There's even a lip balm, or two, because Atsumu tends to lose them but having chapped lips drives him a little nuts so he's constantly applying—and well, maybe Shouyou's only really familiar with what Atsumu has. He's pretty sure everyone else has the same basics though. If he's pressed, he could tell you that Bokuto's got a protein shake sometimes and Sakusa's got alcohol wipes stored in the small side pocket.

(Anyone else on the team would tell you that everyone already knows that though.)

So here he is, on his day off, thinking about what's in Atsumu's bag. It's getting ridiculous, if he's being honest with himself. There's really no reason for his mind to drift off into ideas of what it could be during his morning meditation or thinking "maybe it's this" while scrolling through social media.

Shouyou should just text him. That's what any normal person would do. Or he should just ask. He can imagine Sakusa rolling his eyes if he were to bring up his (tiny, ridiculous) dilemma.

Stop being weird and just ask.

Yeah. Yeah!

But then he wonders if maybe he should just sneak a peek. It wouldn't be too hard. Just pull the zipper while he's in the shower, and mystery solved!

Shouyou shakes his head, as if there's anyone else around him that knows what he's thinking. He probably would have done that a couple years ago, back when he was way more impulsive. He's grown and matured! He really has! And he'll prove it!

By completely ignoring it and not bringing it up at all.

(Well, he never said how much he matured.)

And that's that.

Out of sight, out of mind. What do you mean there's a mysterious thing sitting in Atsumu's gym bag? He's forgotten all about it.

That is, until they're back at the gym, and Shouyou catches a glimpse of it once again as Atsumu stuffs his bag at the end of practice. Or at least Shouyou thinks he sees the same thing, only to realise the colour looks kinda different.

Huh.

When his head pops out from his shirt, the question is right there, on the tip of his tongue. He's about to call out to Atsumu and ask, for his own sake, when Atsumu smiles right at him and says, "See ya, Shouyou-kun," before walking out.

So much for out of sight, out of mind.

He manages to let it go though. Practices start piling up, and his mind focuses on what he has to do and what he can do to keep improving. The air gets crisper, and the breeze has a bite to it. Shouyou laughs when he sees how everyone starts to bring puffier, warmer jackets and how their noses are a little redder when they walk into practice.

(He especially thinks about how cute Atsumu looks when hums in delight at how much warmer the gym is than outside.)

The thought of the mysterious object in Atsumu's gym bag escapes him, and the reprieve is bliss. Instead of thinking about what it could be, he thinks about how his vertical continues to grow incrementally and how Atsumu's able to meet it every time with every set. The fixation turns to the sting in his palm when he spikes the ball, and the warmth he feels when Atsumu high fives him with glee. So instead of thinking about something in Atsumu's bag, he's thinking about Atsumu.

An improvement, he thinks.

(He can't say Natsu agrees when he calls home to chat though.)

Shouyou goes a few weeks (weeks!!) without sparing a second thought to what Atsumu's got in his bag. Sure, Atsumu seems kind of antsy sometimes when people get super close as he's shoving stuff into his bag, and yeah, the way he closes his bag feels a little rushed, but whatever!

It's a good few weeks where he's not so curious anymore.

Figures that's when he gets to find out.

Practice is over for the week, and before Shouyou starts thinking about what he'll be making for dinner, Atsumu taps him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna come grab dinner at 'Samu's with me?"

The thought of onigiri fills his mind, and damn, that sounds really good.

"Yeah! I'd love to."

"Great. Meet ya outside then?"

Shouyou answers with a smile, and if Atsumu looks a little flushed, well, he doesn't question it.

They make their way over to Onigiri Miya, the evening rush hour having just settled down. Atsumu walks them over to the bar right as Osamu looks up.

"Hey, Shouyou-kun. Nice to see ya."

"Hi, Osamu-san!"

They catch up for a few moments with Osamu asking about him as he's shaping the rice. It lasts for a few seconds really before Atsumu cries out from his side.

"Oi! Ya ain't even gonna ask about me?"

"We talk all the time, 'Tsumu. And yer my brother. Ya don't count."

"What the fuck? I should count especially cuz I'm yer brother!"

Osamu gives him a flat stare before turning his attention back to the food.

"I saw ya last week. Shuddup before I kick ya out."

Shouyou rubs a hand down Atsumu's back as he pouts, and Osamu rolls his eyes at the sight.

"Anyway, do ya want yer regular order, Shouyou-kun? Or do ya want something new?"

"Regular order, please!"

"Alright. I'll bring 'em out to ya in a bit."

Atsumu keeps pouting, but his expression softens when Shouyou runs a hand through his hair to ruffle it. He's ridiculously cute like this. His pout disappears moments later, and his eyes brighten when Osamu hands them their orders. They give their thanks and dig in, Atsumu groaning in delight. Shouyou can see the small smile on Osamu's face as he watches them.

"Oh, 'Tsumu. Ma said she really likes the scarf ya made her. She's been wearin' it more since it's gotten colder."

"Mm-thas-mm-ice."

Osamu wrinkles his nose in response. "Finish chewin' first at least."

Atsumu swallows and levels him with a glare.

"Like yer any better."

They continue glaring, but Shouyou is a little in shock.

"Made?"

Atsumu turns to look at him, but Osamu answers first.

"Yeah, 'Tsumu crochets."

Shouyou's eyes widen, and he looks at Atsumu in awe.

His expression is shy, and Shouyou has the biggest urge to reach over and pinch his cheeks.

"Uh, surprise?"

He learns that Atsumu took up crocheting about a year ago.

"I had all this nervous energy, and I couldn't exactly work through it with 'Samu."

His mom had some hooks from when his grandma tried to teach her. She took more to knitting, but she still remembered enough to teach the basics. She suggested it to Atsumu, bringing up how she knows that he likes to fiddle with his hands so why not do something productive while working through it?

His first few rows sucked.

The slipknot was a pain to figure out, and the stitches were uneven and filled with gaps. But Atsumu wouldn't be Atsumu if he stopped there.

He crocheted whenever he had time, worked on his rows and didn't move on to actually making something until he had the basics down. It started to relax him—the repetitive motions helped him wind down from the day. It kept him focused too.

He started bringing a hook and some yarn with him when he took the train to practice. He told Shouyou that he always has some just in case he got too worked up or he needed something to focus on and slow down.

"Is that what those things in your gym bag are? Yarn?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Didn't think ya'd notice."

"Kinda hard not to when you were kinda acting a little weird about it, Atsumu-san."

His face is a little red when he sputters, "Well! They're part of the gifts I'm makin' for everyone. Excuse me for not wantin' anyone to snoop."

God, Atsumu really is too precious.

Shouyou decides to push a little harder and tease him. "Anything for me?"

He didn't think it was possible, but Atsumu gets even more flushed.

"'Course there is," he mutters.

When Atsumu hands him a scarf a month later, one that's a beautiful emerald colour and is chunky and soft and _warm_ , Shouyou can't help the sheer fondness that washes through his body. He makes Atsumu put it around him, and his hands are gentle as they wrap it carefully around his neck to keep him warm. Shouyou buries his face into the scarf and nuzzles it, and his heart flutters at the smell of Atsumu's cologne lingering on the yarn. There's a look of pride in Atsumu's eyes as he watches Shouyou, and Shouyou is entranced. His hand reaches out to tug at Atsumu's side.

"Teach me?"

"Yeah," he breathes out. "I can do that."

  
  


Shouyou sucks at first too.

The way the yarn sits in his hand is awkward, and he has a hard time figuring out which is the right stitch to hook through.

Atsumu is patient though. There's an air of calmness that radiates from him, and his voice is soothing as he explains the steps again and again.

"You're surprisingly calm, Atsumu-san."

"Haaa?"

"You're usually more prickly."

He grabs a ball of yarn from a bag and throws it at Shouyou, who dodges it with a yelp.

"Hey!"

"It's yer fault for being cheeky when I'm teachin' ya!"

He sticks out his tongue, and Atsumu retaliates by jabbing his side.

"Besides, I toldja it helps me wind down."

Shouyou looks over and watches the way Atsumu loops the yarn around the hook and pulls it through with ease. His face is soft, and when he looks up and catches Shouyou's eyes, he smiles. Shouyou's kind of stupidly smitten.

"Yer row still looks like shit though."

"Atsumu-san!"

He gets better with time though, because Shouyou is just as stubborn.

His stitches become even, and his rows are practically perfect now. He's able to hook with ease, and he's slowly catching up to Atsumu in skill.

Atsumu gifts him with his own set of hooks, and they'll crash at each other’s places sometimes to crochet and watch game tape or catch up on shows and movies. Sometimes they'll send links to patterns, and the delight on Atsumu's face when he can talk about what he's making or what he's planning is joyous and sweet.

(His phone dings with a notification from Atsumu.

A: [Image Received]

A: I finished!

Image: Atsumu holding a crocheted tangerine against his face, smiling at the camera.

Shouyou saves the photo to his camera roll before replying.)

They buy yarn together whenever Atsumu hears about sales, and he teaches Shouyou about what types are best for what projects. When Atsumu goes off to check out a different section, Shouyou's eyes are drawn to a chunky yarn that's soft to the touch. There's a gorgeous wine red that immediately makes him wonder what it would look like on Atsumu. He grabs it off the shelf and drops it in his basket.

Only one way to find out.

They work on projects together, but Shouyou keeps the red yarn hidden away to work on his own time. After texting Osamu to make sure Atsumu doesn't already have something similar, he unwraps the skein and gets started. He pulls it out when he's home alone, or when he's out commuting for a while. He brings it with him when he visits home for a little bit, and Natsu looks at him with knowing eyes when he doesn't say who it's for.

The rows gradually increase as he goes through a couple skeins of yarn, but progress is slower than he'd like since he's working on multiple things at once. Atsumu nearly catches him when he swings by one weekend, the red peeking through a bag Shouyou left by the couch, but he grabs it and chucks it in his room before Atsumu can get a closer look.

Shouyou lets out a shout of triumph when he finishes the scarf two weeks later. He nearly texts Atsumu out of habit but holds off. Tomorrow, he thinks, when they're scheduled to meet up at Atsumu's place. He'll show him tomorrow.

His foot taps against the floor as he waits for Atsumu to open the door to let him in. His grip is tight on the bag swinging by his side, and he feels like he's going to jump out of his skin.

The door opens to reveal Atsumu, his hair down and damp, who motions for Shouyou to come in.

"Ya want anything?"

"Just water."

Atsumu hums as he grabs Shouyou's mug from the rack (he has his own mug!) and fills it up. He hands the mug over and sets his own on the table. Shouyou takes a sip before setting it down and turning to face Atsumu. He feels himself fidget, and Atsumu raises his brow.

"Ya alright there, Shouyou-kun?"

"Yeah! I just wanted to give you something."

He reaches down into his bag and pulls out the scarf to shove into Atsumu's hands. Shouyou keeps his eyes trained on the scarf, fiddling with his hands and refusing to look up.

"Shouyou-kun." It comes out as a gasp, and Shouyou really hopes it's a good one.

"I made you a scarf! Because you made me one, and it only seemed fair."

Atsumu sputters, "I didn't make ya a scarf for ya to make me one back!"

"I know! But I saw this colour the other week when we were shopping, and I thought it would look good on you." Shouyou chances a look and sees the flush on Atsumu's cheeks. He's pretty sure he's sporting the same look.

"And I texted Osamu-san to make sure you didn't already have something similar, so here it is!" He pauses and looks right at Atsumu. "I hope you like it."

There's a beat of silence, and then Atsumu hands him back the scarf. Before Shouyou can work himself up into a frenzy, Atsumu reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together.

"Put it on me."

Shouyou looks at him in surprise before his face breaks out into a smile. He's a little breathless when he says, "Okay. Yeah, okay."

He uses his free hand to drape the scarf around Atsumu's neck—tugging on the ends to make sure they're even. Shouyou loops it around, the chunkiness of the yarn building up into a bundle that covers the bottom of Atsumu's face. He messes with the edges to make sure it sits right before pulling back.

"Do you like it?"

Atsumu nuzzles into the yarn and looks up from under his lashes. Shouyou thinks he's never seen a more gorgeous sight.

"I love it. And ya made it, so of course I love it."

"What if it sucked?"

Atsumu snorts. "I'd still love it. I'd tease the hell out of ya, but I'd wear it."

"Even if it's ugly?"

"Even then, ya dummy. I like you—it's a given that I'll like anything I'm lucky enough to get from you."

There's a bit of panic in Atsumu's eyes when he fully realises what he said, but he's still looking at Shouyou, fingers laced together. Shouyou's a little stunned, but his chest soars when the realisation kicks in.

"I like you too, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu turns red, he always turns red so easily, but his eyes are bright and he looks so pleased. The small smile on his face breaks open wide, and the way it takes over his face has Shouyou smiling too. He unlaces their hands to unwind the scarf before tugging on the ends to bridge the gap between them. Atsumu's lips are as soft as he'd imagined, and he feels better than he could have ever thought against him. Shouyou wants to stay there, wrapped up in Atsumu, for as long as possible, but they're smiling far too wide for it to work that way.

Atsumu pulls back first, but not without pressing a kiss to his nose, and looks at him with so much fondness that Shouyou feels like bursting.

Maybe fixating on what was in Atsumu's gym bag wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/herondaze/status/1355059498331762692?s=20)
> 
> edit:  
> ever wondered what atsumu and hinata would look like with there scarves? well check them out [here!](https://twitter.com/trashsmileyface/status/1359937184363651078?s=20) art by the wonderful [trashsmileyface](https://twitter.com/trashsmileyface?s=20) <3


End file.
